She Didn't Have Time
by Blackwell-Triplets
Summary: Sophie or Rogan. Totally AU. Rory has a kid and the father abandons them. Five years later, she runs into Logan and he helps her change a tire. She never met him before. Please Read and Review.


She Didn't Have Time

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except for Lori. The song is by Terri Clark, and the characters and everything else is from Gilmore Girls.

Author's Note: This is totally AU. Rory has never met Logan and she and Jess got back together after he said that he loved her sometime in the forth or fifth season. She didn't have sex with Dean.

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend  
He said "your better off without me" like her momma had said about him  
He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin back  
She watched him go thinkin even a stranger would show more compassion than that_

Chorus:  
She could've cried but she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep  
She could've laid in bed for hours giving misery the power  
But she didn't have time

She got a sitter and she got a job cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evening survival and night was exhaustion and sleep  
Sometimes she felt life was passing her bye and watchin was all she could do  
Her friends said you gotta get outta the house and maybe you'll meet someone new

Chorus:  
She could've tried but she didn't have time  
She had a five year old to feel she had ballet class piano lessons and tball little league  
She could've laid awake for hours given lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have time

No time, where would she find the time to trust a man again  
No time, for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then,  
No time, but yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed  
She was thinking gosh he's handsome  
When he asked  
Do you have kids?

She could've lied but she didn't have time all she said was she's five he said I saw the car seat I love kids   
Does she have your eyes  
And they sat and talked for hours given destiny its power  
She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time

She could've been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time

Rory looked down at her at her lap, worried about how her boyfriend would take the news. "Jess, I'm pregnant," she said, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"How? I mean, God, Rory, we did everything to prevent this."

"I know. Please don't be made. I love you," she whispered, barely meeting his eyes.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I know you do, Rory. We will work through this, somehow."

Seven months later, Rory laid in a hospital bed, giving birth to her first child. Jess was right there, holding her hand, assuring her that she could do this.

Rory smiled when the nurse laid the beautiful little girl in her arms. "We should call her Lorelei Jessica Marino. God, she is so beautiful."

Jess looked down at the baby, almost in terror. "Yeah, whatever you think is best," he said. "Umm, I have to go the bathroom."

Rory didn't see him again until he came to pick her up at the hospital two days later.

"Jess, where did you go? I was so worried about you. I can't believe that you just left like that."

"Rory, look, I think…I think that you're better off without me. I don't know how to be a father."

Rory reached out a hand to him as she started to cry. "Jess," she pleaded.

"Look, Rory, its been a fun run around, but I can't do this. I gotta go. Bye." And with that, Jess walked out of Rory Gilmore's life, living behind a child who had no idea what was going home.

Trying to suppress her tears Rory reached for her cell phone and dialed the familiar phone number. "Mom, Jess left me."

"Oh my god, Rory, where are you."

"The hospital. Can you please pick me up."

"Of course, Kid. I will be there in ten minutes. Hey, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." And with that, Rory closed her cell phone and allowed the tears to come. She should have known that Jess would do this to her. He had left her once before, she should have known that he would leave her again.

Rory looked around her surroundings. She and Lori were living in Luke's old apartment. He and Lorelei had finally gotten married, and so he allowed Rory to live there. Rory never thought that he life would have come to this. With the arrival of Lori, she had dropped out of Yale and was now working at the Stars Hollow newspaper, earning minimum wage, and desperately trying to make ends meet.

Rory desperately wanted to cry, but she just didn't have time. She had to find Lori's blanket so that she could be put down for a nap. Rory ran a hand through her already frazzled hair. "Why did I trust him, again," she angrily whispered to herself as she set about the task of trying to locate the missing blanket.

(Five years later)

Rory had not seen or heard from Jess since he had left five years previously. He never stopped by to see how his kid was doing. Rory sighed as she stumbled in to the apartment and came across the babysitter. "Thank you, Julie. I will have your pay at the end of the week."

Rory turned to find her precious five year old laying on the floor by the couch drawing a picture. "Lori, she called, are you ready for dance lessons with Miss Patty?"

"Coming Mommy," the five year old called as she put finishing touches on her drawing. "See what I drew you, today?"

Rory looked at the drawing of Lori had presented her and she almost cried. It showed Rory and Lori holding hands. Rory swallowed back the tears and the thoughts of Jess as she remembered her responsibility to her daughter. "That is really pretty, Lori. I will put it on the fridge when we get home, but we have to go now so we won't be late."

"I love dancing, Mommy…" Lori chattered on as they walked the short distance to Miss Patty's dance studio. When they got there, Lori rushed inside while Rory waited outside and chatted with her old friend, Lane, who was also there with her youngest daughter, Lynn.

"Rory, you really should get out more. We hardly see you anymore, expect when dropping and picking the kids up from Dance lessons."

"I know, Lane, I just don't have time. You know, after I get off of work and doing all of these things with Lori, I am so exhausted that all I can do is sleep," Rory tried to ration with her best friend.

"I know. But maybe if you got out more, you would meet someone to help take some of the burden off. You will never find Mr. Right if you don't get out and do something about it."

"I know. You're right. Just now isn't a good time for me. Maybe later when I am not so busy. Anyway, I have to head over to Luke's and get a cup of coffee before Lori is done."

"See you later, Rory. And think about what I said. Zach and I would be happy to baby sit for you, anytime that you need us to. Especially if you're going out with someone."

Rory walked away, shaking her head. _I just don't have time for all of that nonsense right now. I have to look out for Lori, _she reasoned in her head.

(A few weeks later)

"Damn, it," Rory muttered under her breath as she looked at the flat tire. She had run over a stupid nail and now she had to change her tire. "I don't have time for this."

"Excuse me, but can I help you," a voice asked from behind her.

Rory turned around to find herself starring into the brown eyes of a gorgeous stranger. "Umm, what? I mean, yeah, thanks."

"I'm Logan Huntzberger, by the way," the blond man said, holding out his hand by way of introduction.

"I'm Rory. Rory Gilmore. Thank you so much. I have no clue how to change a tire."

"I am glad to be of service." He quickly changed her tire and put on the spare that he found in her trunk.

"Thank you so much. How can I repay you?" Rory asked.

"Get a cup of coffee with me."

"What?"

"Please come and get a cup of coffee with me. I want to get to know you better."

"Oh, I don't know… I suppose, but only real quickly."

Logan led her to a Starbucks that was a couple of stores away from where the car was parked. "So, are you from Hartford?" Logan asked, curious as to why he had never noticed this women before.

"No, actually I am from Stars' Hollow. I am just running a few errands up her. Do you live her?" Rory asked, finding it easy to relax in this strangers company.

They continued to make small talk for a few minutes, each enjoying the company more and more until Logan finally asked the question that had Rory put her guard up again. "Do you have a kid?"

Rory paused for a moment, shocked by the question. She momentarily contemplated telling him no, but that would cause more problems then it was worse, besides, she didn't have time to get into that sort of tangled mess. "She's five," was all Rory said, expecting him to find some way to immediately ditch her.

Instead, Logan smiled. "I saw the car seat, and I have to tell you, I love kids. What is her name? Does she have your eyes?"

I looked at him in shock for a moment before snapping back into reality. "Her name is Lori, and yes, she has my eyes. Her father abandoned us a couple of days after she was born and I haven't heard from him since."

"I would love to meet her sometime. As a matter of fact, I would love to see you more. Please, let me take you out on Friday."

"Okay," Rory replied, with a genuine smile. She could have been afraid to fall in love again, but she didn't have time for that. Instead, all she could do was except this strangers offer and hope that in the end, it would all work out fine.

Author's Note: Please review. Tell me what you think. If there is enough interest, I might add another chapter, or write a sequel. Please review, though no flames. Sorry, I'm not a big Lit fan!!!


End file.
